Wireless aircraft communication networks including so called “line replaceable units” (LRUs) and sensors communicating by a distributed peer-to-peer (p2p) network should have robust security features. Thus, there is need for a system that ensures cybersecurity in a communication network by monitoring the health and data integrity of the communication network.
In conventional communication networks, a central server is used as a control and monitoring instance. In case such a central server is corrupted, the cybersecurity of a respective communication network is threatened.
It is desirable to ensure cybersecurity in communication networks. It is further desirable to monitor the health and data integrity of a communication network. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.